1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 4H-3,1-benzoxazine derivatives, a process for producing the same and an agricultural or horticultural fungicide containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many synthetic organic compounds and antibiotics have been found to have the ability to kill fungi and several of them have been commercialized for use as agricultural and horticultural fungicides. However, these compounds are not completely safe since they often inhibit the growth of plants or are accompanied by herbicidal effects.
The present invention is the result of our extensive studies to develop a compound that has a novel basic structure and exhibits high efficacy even if it is used in a small amount as an effective ingredient.